Castle Doom (Marvel)
The Castle Doom, also known as Castle Von Doom (sometimes spelled "Castle von Doom"), Castle Doomstadt and Doctor Doom's Castle, is a medieval-styled palace that is home and lair of the nefarious supervillain Doctor Doom, and a location in the Marvel Comics universe. It is located on a mountain top outside the capital city of Doomstadt (originally known as Hassenstadt) within the small Eastern European country of Latveria which became the 9th wealthiest nation on Earth without virtually no crime or poverty due to the industrial and technological genius of Doctor Doom, and the entire country itself including mostly Castle Doom in Doomstadt is heavily patrolled and policed by mechanical cyborgs known as Doombots which resembles the very same madman who created them. History Latverian Castle Overlooking Doomstadt (formerly Hassenstadt), Latveria, it's a 110 room castle built in the 16th century by a Latverian noble, Count Sabbat. American Castle Located in upstate New York within the United States of America, Doctor Doom used this fortress as a base for his activities in North America. It was surrounded by a moat with live crocodiles. It is believed to be booby-trapped. Doom built his first Time-Platform there, which he used to send Mister Fantastic, the Human Torch and the Thing back to the year 1716 to find Blackbeard's treasure chest and the Merlin Stones. After this scheme ended in failure, Doom abandoned his castle. Later, Doctor Doom imprisoned Mister Fantastic there after exchanging bodies with him in his plan to convince the rest of the Fantastic Four that he was Reed Richards in order to destroy them. Alternative Realities Earth-1610 (Ultimate) The devastating Ultimatum event, which caused global catastrophe, Latveria suffered a little ice age; covering the entire nation under deep snow and ice, including Castle Damme. Earth-295 (Age of Apocalypse) An ancient castle, where Victor von Doom was raised as royalty in it's ruins. The fate of the castle following a local Mutant uprising, remains unknown. Earth-689 The Avengers (Earth-616) brought Doom's Time Machine and their alternate counterparts back to Doom's stateside castle in order to repair the device and return history back to normal. As the Scarlet Centurion appeared to reveal the whole ordeal was actually orchestrated by him to take over the Earth-689, Goliath shrank down to Ant-Man size and activated the time machine, sending the Centurion into the far future, and the Avengers back to their own version of history. The Watcher appeared and explained to the leader that the Scarlet Centurion was formally known as the time traveler Rama Tut, and after his meeting with Dr. Doom became the Centurion. Having defeated the Centurion, the Avengers sent him to the year 4,000, where he would become Kang the Conqueror. Earth-58163 (House of M) Situated in New Latveria, one of the last remaining Human societies in a Mutant dominated world. Castle Doom, serves as the royal palace to the Latverian Royal Family, the von Doom's. Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) Castle Doomstadt is besieged by Zombified Super-Heroes (despite being defended by a magical force-field), as it is the last remaining location on Earth which has any uninfected Humans. Unfortunately, several hordes of Zombified Super-Heroes break through the magical force-field protecting the castle, thus the castle is ransacked by the Zombies and infect the available Humans (thankfully the Latverian civilians are teleported safely into a different dimension by Doctor Doom). Earth-928 (2099 A.D.) During Doom's absence, Doom's Castle fell in ruins under the reign of Tiger Wylde who prefers rules from Gojradia. It was later rebuilt under Doom's rule, between Antikva Village and Gojradia, as a link between old and new Latveria, and Doom's authority on them. Earth-9997 (Earth-X) Castle Doom, formally served as the residence of Victor von Doom (until his death), and then served as the residence of Reed Richards (who had taken to wearing a Dr. Doom's armor and living in Doom's old castle). Following the construction of the "Human Torches", Reed Richards resumed residence at Castle Doom with Benjamin Grimm (Thing) and his family (Alicia Masters-Grimm/Buzz Grimm/Chuck Grimm) as well as Adam Warlock (Him) and Ayesha (Her). Earth-311 (1602) The Four from the Fantastick were imprisoned inside Castle Doom, by Count Otto Von Doom. The castle was attacked by a collection of heroes who tried to free the Four from the Fantastick. Residents Earth-616 (Mainstream Universe Victor Von Doom (Doctor Doom) Boris Lucia von Bardas Earth-1610 (Ultimate) Victor van Damme (Doctor Doom) Mary Storm Namor Earth-58163 (House of M) Victor von Doom (Dictator Doom) Kristoff Vernard (Inhuman Torch) Valeria von Doom (Invincible Woman) Cynthia von Doom Benjamin Grimm (It) Earth-2149 (Zombiverse) Victor von Doom (Doctor Doom) Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) Alison Blaire (Dazzler) Ashley J. Williams Amora (Enchantress) Earth-928 (2099 A.D.) Victor von Doom Tiger Wylde Black Cabinet Indigo Eshun Sharp Blue Nkrumah Wire Fortune Morphine Somers Earth-9997 (Earth-X) Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) Doctor Stephen Strange Benjamin Grimm (Thing) Alicia Masters-Grimm Buzz Grimm Chuck Grimm Adam Warlock (Him) Ayesha (Her) Earth-311 (1602) Count Otto von Doom Hoskous Appearances in Other Media TV Appearance ?/? Videogame Appearance ??? Movie appearance ? Castle Doom made an appearance in the movie Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. It is a medieval castle located in Hassenstadt, the capital of Latveria, and it has been the traditional residence of the Von Doom family for centuries. Dr. Doom uses this as his main base of operations in Europe. Within one of the castle's many chambers lies a painting portrait of the 16th century Latverian nobleman named Ziegfred Von Doom, a past resident of Castle Doom and an ancestor of Doctor Doom himself. Gallery The Castle Von Doom.jpg Castle von Doom.jpg Castle Doom.jpg The Castle von Doom.jpg Castle Doomstadt.jpg The Castle Doomstadt.jpg Trivia *Castle Doom ?. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Prisons Category:Oppression Category:Evil Realms Category:Villainous Symbolism